


An Unexpected Arrival

by ConsultingHound



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John and Lestrade are confused, Mrs Hudson is an BAMF, Sherlock is bored, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingHound/pseuds/ConsultingHound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old friend of Mrs Hudson appears at Baker Street, but will he get more than he bargined for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crash Landing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :) this is the first thing I've posted on here, so advice is really appreciated! Just a little thing I thought of while both were on hitaus

No cases, no experiments (well none worth doing), boring, boring, BORED! It was times like these that Sherlock fully appreciated how hateful the world truly was. John was downstairs helping Mrs Hudson with something (obviously unimportant, deleted). He supposed he could go and interrogate them for a while. Just for something to do of course, he wasn’t feeling lonely.

Holmes didn’t get lonely.

  
He slumped downstairs not bothering to change out of his dressing gown and pyjamas and flung the door open. No one. “Sherlock?” Mrs Hudson’s voice sounded from the kitchen _(idiotic question, who else would it be?)._ She came bustling through with tea ( _always tea, why tea?)_ with John close behind carrying a box that was far too flimsy to carry the amount of objects inside. “I’ll just go find some sugar for you dear,” Mrs Hudson squeezed his shoulder before disappearing back into the kitchen again.

“I thought you were upstairs sulking,” John asked, depositing the box next to the door. He didn’t appear surprised at Sherlock’s sudden appearance as he sat down at the little table. Sherlock had curled himself up to fit on one chair, emphasing the abnormally long limbs he possessed. “I don’t sulk John,” he corrected.

“Yes you do.”  
“No I don’t!”  
“Yes, you do.”

“When you two have quite finished your little domestic,” a familiar voice came from the open doorway.

“Well if it isn’t my _favourite_ Detective Inspector. What is it?” Sherlock said, eyes glinting at the prospect of a new case.

“You realise I’m taking the ‘favourite’ as a compliment right? Which gives us a grand total of about 4 so far.”

“Just get on with it,” Sherlock snapped.

“Okay but it kind of-“ Lestrade broke off as a weird noise flooded the kitchen. They all turned to the far corner of the room and froze.  
Sherlock closed his eyes and then re-opened them. No, still there. What the hell had Mrs Hudson put in their tea? Or was it real? His mind began whirring, humming at the idea of this new puzzle.

Where before there stood a simple door, there was now a beautiful 1960’s Police Phone Box, its light flashing dimly. “-odd,” Lestrade breathed. Before anyone could do anything else, the door was flung open and a peculiarly dressed man bounced out. He was wearing a tweed jacket, a startlingly red bowtie and a pair of trousers that appeared to be slightly too small for him. Add to that a mass a floppy brown hair and the overall look was of a 10 year old raiding their parents wardrobe in an effort to look 'cool’.

“Hello,” the man beamed at them, “I’m the Doctor.”


	2. An Explanation and the Start of an Adventure

There was a moment of stunned silence before John asked “You’re the what?  Doctor _Who_ exactly?” while Lestrade simultaneously blurted “How did you _do_ that?”

“Just the Doctor and do what?  I’ve only just got here.  Speaking of which where is here?” He glanced around the room, spinning slightly ( _Off balance so disorientated?  Or just his ridiculous proportions?)_ before spying the teapot on the table.  “Tea!  Missed having tea, they don’t really have it much in 1400’s Italy,” he rambled, grabbing a mug.  He took a sip and then winced.  “Ugh, that’s disgusting, no sugar.  Who has tea without sugar?”  

“I don’t have sugar in my tea, Doctor, as well you know.”  Mrs Hudson had appeared in the kitchen doorway with a bowl of sugar and was smiling fondly at the eccentric newcomer.  He scowled at her for a few seconds before his face scrunched up in suspicion.  “Martha?” he asked.  She nodded, clearly amused.  He looked vaguely stunned, as if she had been the one to crash land into the living room.  Then-

“Martha!”  The ‘Doctor’ launched himself across the room and gathered her up in an awkward hug.  “How did you recognise me?” asked the Doctor.  “Well the TARDIS did give it away a bit dear,” she pointed out, nodding at the blue box.  “Oh, yes, I suppose it would a bit.  Sorry about your- living room,” he said guiltily, looking at the destruction his arrival had caused.  John opened his mouth to question what a TARDIS was and how did it fall through the ceiling, but was interrupted by Sherlock inquiring, “Mrs Hudson, if you care to introduce us to your-friend?”  Mrs Hudson jumped, as if she had only just remembered there were other people in the room.  “Of course dear,” she smiled at them, “this is an old friend of mine, the Doctor.  Doctor, meet Sherlock Holmes, John Watson and Greg Lestrade.” 

“Does everyone know your first name?”  Sherlock swung round to glare at Lestrade, who was in turn looking slightly dazed.  “Yes, Sherlock, surprisingly some people care about me and not just the murder cases I work on.” 

“You mean the _actual_ Sherlock Holmes?” the Doctor interrupted any retort Sherlock was about to make.  “With the deerstalker and everything?”  He looked ecstatic at the mere idea.  “Must that infernal hat follow me everywhere?” Sherlock hissed.  The Doctor ignored the remark and was almost bouncing around the room.  “This is going to be so much fun!  We’ve got so much to discuss- wait.” He paused and then swung to face Mrs Hudson, puzzled.  “You’re _that_ Mrs Hudson?” 

“What Mrs Hudson?” She seemed equally confused.  “Oh, of course, you won’t know about the books and things, they aren’t in this universe are they?”  He appeared to take the perplexed looks as a good sign.  “Yes, excellent. So first things first!  Which is an odd expression if you think about because he does first things third?  Anyway, Mr Holmes, if you would please, deduce me.”  He turned to the lanky detective expectantly, who was oddly quiet (even by his standards).  Sherlock paused and the Doctor’s expression faltered. 

“I now that your name is the Doctor, meaning you help people, but you don’t appear to have a first name, otherwise Mrs Hudson would have mentioned it.  You’ve obviously known each other for a long time because you know her first name but you don’t appear to be more than in your 20s so one would automatically presume babysitter, if it wasn’t for your unusual pulse.  It indicates you aren’t even human at all, suggesting this box is your spaceship and, judging by the age of your clothes it can travel in time, explain 1400’s Italy.  Miss anything?” 

John and Lestrade had matching incredulous expressions.  The Doctor stood there with an impassive face.  He seemed to be assessing something.  “That.  Was.”  Sherlock braced himself for an insult or worse being told he _had_ missed something ( _he was never wrong of course_ ).  “BRILLIANT!” The Doctor looked like he was going to hug him but thought better of it.  “Ah, probably don’t do the whole hugging thing do you?”  Sherlock merely gave him a look indicating that if he was given a hug, the Doctor would end up thrown out of the window ( _he would try and avoid the bins if he could_ ).  “Well, never mind, you’re going to love the TARDIS, she really is extraordinary-”

“Excuse me but what’s a TARDIS?” John asked, ever polite, still looking wary of the presumed madman. 

“Time And Relative Dimension In Space, good doctor,” he said, wistfully, patting the wooden box. 

“How did you know John was a doctor?” Sherlock asked abruptly, narrowing his eyes.  What else did he know? God, how he’d missed this. 

“But that’s the BEST bit.  Now, Doctor, Detectives, if you would like to step this way.”  The Doctor then twirled his way to the double doors, spiralling around the TARDIS. 

“There’s no way we’re all fitting in there,” Lestrade pointed out.  To their surprise, the Doctor and Mrs Hudson just chuckled, before he bounded through the blue doors.  Sherlock barely paused and dived after him, like his curiosity was physically pulling him.  John obviously, followed.  Lestrade stood in the doorway, torn; his curiosity said go have a look but he really needed to go back to the crime scene.  That was until John's head appeared out the doors, eyes wide, saying “I think you better have a look at this.”  Lestrade moved towards the box cautiously as John's head disappeared back inside.  He flicked the door open with his foot and froze. 

The inside was cavernous and metallic, all centred around a glowing console in the centre.  It was beautiful.  It was also impossible.  “It made out of wood for God’s sake!” 

“Lestrade when you’ve quite finished yelling, why don’t you go and sit over there and Shut Up.”  Sherlock pointed over to where John was sat on the edges of the room, staring up at the ceiling.  Lestrade sighed and went to do as told and Sherlock continued pacing around the room as the Doctor stood stroking parts of what was presumably the dashboard.  “Impressive isn’t she?”

“Looks a little bit different than in my day dear,” Mrs Hudson sighed as she leaned by a door, “but still lovely,” she amended upon seeing the Doctor’s defensive expression.  “Well c’mon Martha, Planets to see, times to improve or ruin depending on your outlook, though I still say that giving the Victorians an i-Pad to play with was one of my better ideas-”  She smiled sadly, shaking her head.  “No dear, I’ve got a hip.  You take the boys though, I’m sure they’d love to.”  The Doctor looked slightly deflated.  Sherlock had finished his examination and had gone to sit with his hands steepled next to the two others. 

“We’ve got a case, we can’t just abandon it-” 

“Lestrade you are currently in a time machine, so I would get a little perspective and Keep Quiet.  We’re in,” he directed this to the Doctor, with a rare smile. 

“I want them back in one piece Doctor,” Mrs Hudson commanded.  The Doctor nodded solemnly.  John was beginning to consider this a mistake but Mrs Hudson had already said goodbye and shut the door. 

“Right gang!  Oh, another gang, how exciting,” he trailed off for a moment before shaking his head and saying “You better hold on.”  He smile was mischievous and John began to realise that, yes, this was a very bad idea.  But it was too late.  The Doctor lunged for a lever and they were plunged into madness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> As ever I own nothing and all credit to Moffat, Gatiss and ACD :)


End file.
